The Matrix Resurrection
by Mysterious Squirell
Summary: it's 3 months since neo saved zion and the matrix. Humans and the machines are still at peace but a new enemy known as the shadow masters have taken the matrix over. only neo can stop them taking over the human and machine world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the matrix. and the shadow masters belong to A.E.Atkin.

This story is based on after The Matrix Revolutions.

They say Neo never returned into the matrix, some say he did , but the secret is ..... he did! And now he will meet new enemies , allies and AI.

"Ahh my head, where am I?" said neo questionly.

he sat up and looked around, he noticed that he was lying in a see-through pod filled with water.

"I'm back in the...."

There was a big clash of thunder and a senetal flew round to Neo and released all the tubes and wires attached to Neo's body all in one go.

"Not Again! "

Said Neo as he slid down the tube into a pool of even more water. The Hovercraft swooped round and picked neo up with the crane.

-=[ In The Hovercraft ]=-

"Its Good to have you back Neo " said Morpheus

As he helped neo out of the crane and give him new clean clothes.

"You've been gone for along time and the crew has missed you "

"That's what happens when you sacrifice yourself to save Zion "

"You might notice we have a few new members of our crew. Niobe and Ghost you already know but I like you to meet flint "

"Good to meet you neo, I've heard a lot about you and will be happy serving you on this ship " said Flint still suffering from shock meeting Neo

"Its nice to meet you too, Morpheus I could use some training with weapons and I need to learn martial arts."

"Got it , we need to hook you into the construct , Link find the close combat programme and load it up "

said Morpheus as he helped neo into the seat and plugged the jack-plug into the back of Neo's head

"Load It "

-=[ Close Combat Programme ]=-

"Welcome Neo, time to polish up on the things that has been forgotten "

"Not forgotten, Erased "

Said Neo as he threw several punches at Morpheus. Showing Neo that he is still good, Morpheus Ducks and swings his leg at the back of Neo's legs, Neo Back flips over his leg.

"You've Improved since I last taught you "

"So Have You "

Neo Throws 6 more punches at Morpheus and struggling he blocks 5 and on the 6th one he falls on his back to dodge Neo's last punch.

"You got me "

"Now For the weapons training "

-=[ Weapons Training Programme ]=-

Both Morpheus and Neo were standing in crowds of people walking around , minding their own business.

"So what do I have to do in this game? "said Neo

Morpheus hands Neo a Desert Eagle and says

"Shoot the agents "

"Easy "

"Good Luck "

Morpheus left the matrix and watched Neo on the computer.

(((( BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!!! ))))

Neo was shooting his guns in all directions but not one bullet missed an agent. Neo was watching that he didn't shoot one of the civilians and he didn't hit one!

"Nice work Neo."

"Thanks , Did I miss any? "

"No , Link has a report that a group of hackers are going to attempt the steal the Marigna file "

"Marigna File?"

"A file which Zion uses to load and unload all there defence systems "

"And hackers are trying to steal it right from the heart of Zion? They wont stand a chance! "

"not from Zion , from a escort that are taking it to Sabre's Night Club in New York "

"We've got to warn them!"

"We should rest first "

To Be Continued

By Rhys Atkin-Smith


	2. Chapter 2

-=[ 30 minutes later at the dinner table ]=-

"So what happened while I was gone? "said Neo questionly

"Humans and machines were at peace , we all was able to see family and friends, Then the Shadow Masters came along "Ghost said between eating his dinner.

"Who and why do they want the Marigna file? "

"The Shadow Masters are a group of programmes in the matrix and they have taken the matrix over and now....they want us "said Niobe

Niobe takes a scoop full of food and says after eating

"Oh and a big surprise..."

"What surprise? "

"I'm back with Morpheus! "

Neo was so shocked he fell backwards off his chair

"Your back together! "

"Yes Neo I forgot to tell you "

"Well good for you two "

" Anyway, we have to get to Zion "said Morpheus

"Yeah lets go "

All the crew returned to their positions and Niobe went to the cockpit. Niobe flew the ship down to Zion and into the Docks. Morpheus was dropped off by the control centre and the rest of the crew went to their homes to see their family and friends. Morpheus walked into the control centre and over to commander locks room.

-=[ The Command Centre ]=-

"and what do we owe this visit Morpheus "said commander lock

"A group of hackers are trying to steal the Marigna file from the escort "said Morpheus

"That's impossible, the escort is almost invincible "

"Maybe, but these hackers have been reported one of the most dangerous group in the matrix "

"so what do you plan to do" lock asked.

"we're going to enter the matrix to warn the escort"

"do as you wish but your wasting your time. the Marigna file is in safe hands with the escort "

"we will see commander"

Neo and Morpheus walked out of the command centre and back onto the platform where the hovercraft was going to land

" Morpheus, Do you think the escort can hold them off till we get there?"

" Hopefully Neo "

The ship landed on the platform and they both entered the ship

-=[ The Hovercraft ]=-

"Ok neo we need to get to the escort "

"Lets do it "

Morpheus and neo sat in the chairs

"don't forget us "said ghost

Niobe and Ghost sat in their chairs

"Ok link , give us some guns "said Ghost

"If its guns you want, guns you will get , I still think this is a bad idea "

"LINK! "

"ok ok "

Link loaded a weapons file and all 4 were in the matrix with stacks and stacks of guns to choose from. They all picked different guns and then entered the matrix.

-=[ The Matrix ]=-

Morpheus dialled links number into his mobile and called it.

"Link I need a car "

"Will 2 .... "

Link put a Porsche Carrera GT file into the computer and loaded it.

" Porsche Carrera GT's do?

Neo and Morpheus got into 1 car and Niobe and Ghost got into the other.

"Ok put your ear pieces in guys "said Morpheus

Ghost and Niobe put their thumbs up to Morpheus as they both put their earpieces in.

"Lets go, "said neo

And slammed his foot down on the acceleration. Both cars drove towards the escort, which is now heading towards a highway.

"The escort is turning onto a highway, "said Morpheus through the microphone attached to his earpiece "

Both cars turned onto the highway and both sandwiched the escort car and shouted to the escort car

"Your in danger, a group of hackers are trying to steal the Marigna file! " Shouted Morpheus

The escort driver replied

"We have plenty of guards "

He said while pointing in front of the car at 2 motor bikers armed with an Smg

"We aren't guards "

"Then who are you? "

"You'll see "

Neo turned left into the traffic and switched seats with Morpheus. Then Neo opens the passenger door and climbs onto the roof.

"Is he crazy?" says the escort driver to the passenger of the car

"No sir that's Neo "

"I thought he died "

"But he will never be destroyed forever "

Neo then jumped off the top of the car and onto a lorry, then 2 men dressed in dark green Clothes jump on top of the lorry opposite Neo, each carrying a ninja Blade

"I'm not gonna let you steal the Marigna file! "

"Oh were not going to steal it ...... they are "

One of the hackers said as he pointed to 2 other hackers on motorbikes speeding towards the 2 guards on bikes.

"We are just going to make sure you don't live another day "

Neo wondered what to do at this point, fight them or save the Marigna file from being stolen

"NEO! "

Morpheus drove the car next to the truck and threw a sword to Neo.

"My name is Snake, leader of this hack group and this is my apprentice, Logan "

"Why are you telling me all this cp? "

"Oh my friend, you'll need it "

"But then we will just be able to catch you easier... if I don't kill you both right now "

Both Logan and Snake looked at each other then ran at Neo and Both swung their swords down from above their heads but just as they was about to hit him Neo press a button on his sword and on the other side of his sword handle another blade flew out. Neo then Thrusted it into the air blocking both attacks and then swung another back at Snake. Neo, Snake and Logan engaged a full on sword fight then finally Neo ran towards Logan then runs up his body, kicks him in the face sending Logan flying onto his back and Neo dives towards Logan to give the final blow of the sword straight into his heart but just as he was about to finish him, Snake kicked Neo off the truck. But just as they thought Neo was dead but then Neo flew through the middle of the traffic so fast that it made the cars on either side fly into the walls of the highway.

"Ahhhh st Turn right! Turn right! "Screamed the passenger of the escort

"I'm trying, I'm trying! "said the driver

-=[ Meanwhile ]=-

(((( Bang bang bang bang bang!!! ))))

"Niobe hold the car still "said ghost

"I'm trying! "replied Niobe

Ghost was leaning out the car window returning fire at the 2 hackers who are trying to get to the escort car.

"Try to get rid of that car! "shouted the biker after the escort car to there other

"got ya "

Both motorbikes zoomed round the car and behind the escort car.

"Damit! Those hackers are gonna pay the... "

Both the passenger and driver of the escort car heard a big thud on the roof of the car, then saw a black canister thing roll down the windshield and onto the windscreen wipers. Then grey smoke started puffing into the air and nobody onboard the car could see! The car started swerving left and right and the 2 hackers on the roof of the car were getting closer to the doors.

To Be Continued

By Rhys Atkin-Smith


	3. Chapter 3

Both bikers where just about to smash through the windshield when...

(((( BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG ))))

Neo was shooting his duel Desert Eagles at the biker leaning over the windshield from the roof of a truck.

Both bikers dodged the bullet and jumped off the car onto the truck leaving a giant dint in the roof of the escort car.

"We know who you are! "shouted Neo

One of the bikers replied

" Everybody knows who we are "

Both bikers pointed their Smg's at Neo and fired in all directions at him....... but the bullets were no use as Neo dodged every bullet they fired. Both bikers then dropped their Smg's and ran towards Neo and threw punches at him. But still Neo blocked all their punches and replied back with a kick to one biker and a punch to the other, sending both bikers to the opposite end of the truck.

Then Snake and his apprentice Logan appeared in front of Neo.

"You fight well Neo, You might have stopped us this time but make sure you never cross me again or you will pay the price! "

All members of the shadow master disappeared and Morpheus drove next to the truck.

"We rescued the marigna file, ill meet you back in the hovercraft " said Morpheus in a calm voice

"OK , ive got to see somebody 1st though "

Morpheus and the car he was driving disappeared as Morpheus answered his mobile phone. Neo then flew to the oracle's apartment building and entered the elevator Just before the doors closed a black cat also entered the elevator with Neo.

(((( Level 15 ))))

(((( Bing ))))

The elevator doors open and the cat runs out and round the corner to oracles apartment. Neo followed the cat to the oracle's apartment, he opened the door , not noticing the cat-flap in the door , and walked straight into the kitchen to find nobody there.

" Oracle? "

"I don't always sit in the kitchen making cookies you know. "

the oracle was standing behind Neo smoking a cigarette like always.

"sorry every time I come to visit you , your normally in here making cookies "

"don't worry about it kiddo, now what did you come here to find out about? "

"I need some info about the 'shadow masters' "

"Now there's a good question, most people come and ask me about their future.

The oracle sits down on a chair and says

"The shadow masters are the most strongest, smartest and sneakiest programmes around. Nobody knows any more about them. "

"Can you try to fond out more about them "

"Ill try my hardest "

Just as neo was about to leave the oracles apartment she said

"Oh neo, that cat that followed you into the elevator "

"yeah "

"is my new kitty "

she picked up the cat and showed it to Neo

"I named him ... Data "

"Nice name , Good bye "

"bye Neo "

(((( Ring Ring ..... Ring Ring )))))

He left the apartment and answered his mobile.

-=[ The Hovercraft ]=-

Neo stud up and walked over to his room and lied down on his bed.

"Are you ok Neo? "said Morpheus

" Sometimes the oracle scares me, How she knows everthing , everyone does and what will happen "

"she scared me when I met her for the 1st time, so don't worry about it. Try to get some sleep "

Neo Turned over in his bed and Morpheus shut his bedroom door.

-=[ Next day ]=-

Neo opened his eyes slowly as he sat up in his bed.

"good morning Neo "

Morpheus was sitting on a chair in front of the bed with a tray with a bowl and cup on it. He then stud up and put the tray on Neo's lap.

"I made you breakfast "

"Wow thanks morpheus "

Neo was surprised Morpheus made him breakfast, therefore he had never made it for him before.

"After you've eaten, we have to check out a warehouse in Mexico. Theres have been rumours that the Shadow Masters used it as a base and keep their weapons their. "

"Ok, Thanks again "

"No Problem "

To Be Continued

By Rhys Atkin-Smith


End file.
